This invention relates to a shower device provided for a reciprocation of shower nozzle to have hot or cold water ejected along the height of user's body.
The shower device of the kind referred to is installed in a shower or bath room to be effectively employable for physical and mental activation with the shower in accordance with, if required, a predetermined sequence of the reciprocation of the nozzle with respect to various body parts of the user.